Victoire la libertine de poudlard
by omega80
Summary: Victoire trouve le temps long pendant sa septieme année a poudlard sans son fiancée , donc elle a besoin de gateaux pour contenter sa fain .


Victoire jeune fille de 17 ans en derniere année a poudlard avais un probleme , une faim insasiable de sexe .

Ce matin , comme tout les matin des quelle , elle se refugie au toillette pour se masturber , elle commence a se tripotter le clitoris en pensant a Teddy Lupin son amoureux et a la fois incalculable ou il l'avais baisé pendant l'été .Il l'avais initié au sexe et depuis elle ne pouvais plus s'en passer . Elle commenca a se doigter en pensant a son membre durcit :

_ mmm elle me manque ta grosse bite . dit elle pour elle meme , pourquoi ta pas redoublée pour etre avec moi . elle s'enfila un deuxieme doigts dans son vagin et se masturba de plus en plus fort ! oh oui , mmm oui mmm putin c'est bon mais sa vaut pas une bite . Elle se branla jusqu'a l'extase et pris une décison , elle serait infidele et se promit de se trouver une bite avant la fin de la journée .

En cours de potion elle se mit a coté de John Thomson , un beau batteur de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison .

le professeur demanda aux eleves de se mettre avec leur voisin pour fabriquer une potion permettant de reparer les brulures des grand brulée .

- Laisse je vais coupper les ingredient ! commença John

- J'aime qu'un homme prenne les chose en main . répliqua la jeune femme avec un sorire malicieux

- tiens allume le chaudron .repondit le jeune homme

- C'est fais lui dit elle , moi pas besoin de m'allumer je suis deja chaude ,lui dit elle en lui caressant la cuisse sous le bureau .

- Tu fais quoi la !? damanda le jeune homme mal a l'aise .

- J'ai su que Monica Welby t'a larguée jai juste envie de te consoler . minauda t'elle en remontant doucment a l'endroit de son sexe

- o oui oui mais c'est pas grave arrete s'il te plait !

- J'ai pas envie de m'arretr , murmura t'elle en sentant la grosseur de son voisin se former sour son pantalon , j'ai trop faim !

- Quoi , deglutit il au bord du gouffre , tu a faim de quoi ?

- Il me faut une grosse queue dans ma bocuhe , j'adore sucer , jadore baiser et aujourd'hui tu est ma proie

- Arrete s'il te plait , on va se faire prendre , on doit finnir la potion !

- Seulement si tu me rejoins après le cours et que tu me baise ! ordonna la jeune femme

- je j'ai pas envie ! mentit le jeune homme

- L'eretction sous ton pantalon me dit e lcontraire , retorque la belle blonde , hmm ta l'air davoir une grosse bite lui dit elle en se passant la levre sur la langue !

John ne pouvais plus se cacher , il en avais terriblement envie , faut dire que Victoire Weasley etait particulieremnt bonne , des beaux cheveux blond , un regard bleu envoutant , des seins bien juteux bien rond a croquer et un jolie p 'tit cul bien ferme , il s'avoua a lui meme s'etre deja branlé sur la capitaine de son equipe dans les douche apres l'entrainement .

- D'accord ! mais maintenant on termine !

- ok mais juste apres le cours , je te conduirais dans une salle ou je vais te chevaucher pendant des heures !

- mmph deglutit le jeune homme en regardant sa voisine dans un regard melée de crainte et excitation

Une demie heure plus tard le cours fut finnis et Victoire entraina sa victime dans le couloir du 7 eme etage :

- he on est fais quoi ici ? on a histoire de la magie a cette herue ci !

- Ce qu'on va faire c'est beaucoup mieux que de l'histoire crois moi , dit elle en passant trois fois devant le pan de mur de la salle sur demande.

avant que la porte n'apparaisse .

Ils penetrere dans une piece avec un grand lit en son centre recouvert de draps de satin , sur une table etait posé une bonne bouteile de champagne et deux coupe .

_ On est ou la ? demanda le jeune Homme

- A poudlard on trouve toujours ce dont on a besoin lui fit remarquer la gryffondor en le poussant sur le lit.

elle se mit a califourchon sur lui et commenca a l'embrasser , le jeune homme fut dabord hésitant puis lui rendu son baiser avec passion .

- T'est puceaux ? lui demanda elle en ondulant du bassin sur son sexe

- Non .repondit il , j'ai sauté cette salope de Monica dans les chiottes y a deux semaines .

- Tu verras ça seras beaucoup mieux avec moi ! dit elle en deboutonnant son chemisier pour laisser appraite son soutien gorge .

- Tu me fais bander! lui dit John

- Je sais repliqua la jeune femme malicieuse , degraffe mon soutif et caresse moi les seins

Il lui caressa d'baord tendrement un sein a travers le soutien gorge pui ensuite lui retira ce tissu inutile et il vit sa poitrine bien faites , il ne put s'empecher de lui pincer les tetons deja bien durcis pendant l'exitation tandis qu'elle acceleré ses balancement du bassin .Il decida de lui lecher avidement ses seins .il se redressa et en pris un immediatemente bouche qu'il suca embrassa pendant que son autre main lui caressait lautre sein .

- Hmmm oui c'est bon dit elle en se caressant la chatte a travers sa culotte

- Je suis sur que tu mouille , petite pute , retoqua le beaux brun qui continuer sa degustation .

- Ho oui je suis une pute , insulte moie comme ça , j'ai envie de te sucer la bite .

- t'en prive ! dit il en enlebant ses vetement .

-Victoire fis de meme et pris a bite en bouche .

- J'avais raison , dit malicieusement la blonde t a une belle bite.

- Tais toi et suce moi sale chienne.

elle lui pompa avidement le gland de haut en bas tout en malaxant ces couilles pendant de longues minutes puis ils se mirent en 69

- Bouffe moi la chatte !

- Tout de suite ma belle , branle moi pendnat se temps

- Hmmm oui c'est bon gemit elle pendant que la langue de son coequipeir lui farfouiller l'entrer.

- Tu mouille hein espece de grosse putes

- hmm oui je suis ta putes , hmmm putain c'est bon

- continue de me sucer

Les doigts du jeune homme remplacere rapidement sa bouche pour mener la gryffondor au bord du gouffre du plaisir charnel

- Tu m'avais promis de me chevaucher en cours j'attends

elle se retourna et s'empala avec un gemissemnt sur sa queue

- HO oui je mexecute dit elle en commencant ses vas et viens .

- Putain c'est bon d'etre dans ta chatte de salope luit retorqua son partenaire en lui malaxant les seins

- Putain elle est bonne ta bite . dit elle en accelerant le mouvement .

- MMh t'est trop bandante , je avais pas tarder a jouir.

- Prend moi en levrette alors et defonce moi .

il s'executa :

- Vas y Putain oui ! hurla Victoire

- Tu la sens ma grosse bite hein ?! Chienne

- Ouii Oui Vas y plus fort , je la sens bien au fond ta grosse queu

- Ahh putain je vais bientot jouir . Hurla John

- Plus fort je vien aussi s'ecria la jeune femme

- Je vais me vider dans ta chatte

- oui continue plus fort je vuex tout dans ma chatte

il continua a la bourrer jusqu'a se vider en elle dans un ultime rale

- On recommencera demain demanda t'il en s'ecroulant sur le lit

- Non ! repliqua la jeune femme , c'etait bon , c'etait meme excelant mais tu vois j'ai un fiancée qui a 1 an plus vieux que moi

- Ben pourquoi tu le trompes

- Ben je te l'ai dit j'ai faim et pendant son absence il me faut des petits gateaux

- Ben alors on peut recommencer

- Non , quand j'ai gouté un gateau j'en veux un autre .

Puis elle se rhabilla et quitta la salle en laissant John perdu et epuisé mais tout de meme heurreux .


End file.
